RAU: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by Mirinee
Summary: It's the RAU LE CREUSET unit! All you need to know about how to take good care of everyone's favourite evil, scheming, masked man.


AN: Welcome to another edition of Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual. The original idea belongs to _Teresa Green_, and was first adapted for SEED/Destiny by _mumyou nanashi_.

Special thanks to: _MapleRose_, for ideas on Q&A and helping me proof-read.

* * *

**RAU LE CREUSET: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

_Congratulations_! You are now the proud owner of a fully-automated RAU LE CREUSET unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your _Evil, Scheming, Masked Man_, please pay close attention to the following instructions:

-

**Basic Information**

**-**

Name: RAU LE CREUSET (a.k.a. Commander of the Vesalius Warship, Rau La Flaga)

Date of Manufacture: DATA UNKNOWN

Place of Manufacture: Mendel Colony

Genetic Type: Clone

Height: 183 cm

Weight: Heavy

-

**Your RAU LE CREUSET unit will come with the following accessories:**

**- **

One (1) standard issued white ZAFT Commander's Uniform with white gloves

One (1) custom grey and purple ZAFT pilot suit with matching helmet

Five (5) quality white replacement masks with teal-tinted glass eyeholes

One (1) Handgun

One (1) Mobile Phone

One (1) pack of Flaga Clone Medicine Capsules™. A new pack will arrive in the post for you each month.

-

The limited edition VESALIUS Warship which comes with multiple models of custom Mobile Suit units is available for the Heliopolis quest. Highly Recommended if you want to see your unit's true potential.

Please take note that the ZGMF-X13A PROVIDENCE is not included with your RAU LE CREUSET unit. The only way of obtaining it is from ZAFT's Latest-technology-Mobile-Suits Labs after the VESALIUS warship is destroyed in battle.

-

**Programming:**

**-**

The RAU LE CREUSET unit always operates on his own agenda so you cannot expect him to obey you. If he does, keep a close eye on him. Although the RAU LE CREUSET unit has a calm but destructive nature, he makes a rather eye-pleasing room decoration when he's not acting on any of his evil plans.

**PILOT:** Although not a Coordinator-type, the RAU LE CREUSET unit is an ace pilot of ZAFT Mobile Suits and will make full use of those with DRAGOON systems, thanks to his Flaga Genes™.

**AVENGER: **Have you been betrayed by someone you trusted deeply? The RAU LE CREUSET unit will avenge you by burning them alive and destroying their property without ever getting caught. For best results, use on those who live in big mansions.

**SCHEMER:** If you need any help on strategic planning. Have a chat with the RAU LE CREUSET unit. If he is bored enough (likely) and trusts you (highly unlikely), he might give you some ideas that could actually benefit not just him, but also you.

**RADAR: **Unit will Newtype-Flash™ when there is a MU LA FLAGA unit nearby. Hence, this could also be used to locate the other unit. Be careful when he uses this ability, as without intervention, a fight will always ensue. Has not been tested with NEO ROANOKE. Proceed with caution.

**PERSUADER:** The RAU LE CREUSET is an expert talker and can easily get anyone, especially his superiors, to listen to him and find good reason for whatever he wants done, so don't hesitate to ask him to do it for you or even just for tips, as long as something's in it for him too. Learn to manipulate each other, and your boss. Go on! Make that job promotion come sooner for you.

-

**Your RAU LE CREUSET has six (6) different settings:**

**-**

Manipulative (Default Setting)

Scheming

Suffering

Angry (Locked)

Twistedly Exuberant (Locked)

Ghostly (Locked, Irreversible)

Although the RAU LE CREUSET unit has a pleasant, kind and understanding demeanor around everybody, don't be fooled. It is almost always in Manipulative Mode. Be aware that the unit will not always care for the wellbeing of another unit.

When unit is alone, he is in Scheming Mode. His mind is always sharp. He likes to keep a step ahead of everyone, but he only ever thinks of new battle strategies and how to achieve his single-minded long-term goal which he won't be revealing to you anytime soon. Feel free to suggest some hobbies for him--he shouldn't refuse.

If he locks himself away in his bedroom, he is probably in Suffering Mode.

To unlock Angry Mode, keep mentioning Kira Yamato, Mendel Colony or Al La Flaga. You can even try calling him his real name, Rau La Flaga. You will hurt RAU LE CREUSET unit's feelings, and he will tell you about his past while shooting at you with his handgun. Angry Mode is NOT recommended unless you are fully prepared with bullet-proof upper-arm and shoulder protectors.

When RAU LE CREUSET unit is inside a ZGMF-X13A PROVIDENCE Gundam, he will feel very powerful and enter Twistedly-Exuberant mode. While this may sound amusing, it is actually extremely dangerous. He will laugh manically as if he's lost his mind, and shoot at everything, including escape pods and units who once trusted him.

Being attacked by GENESIS will cause him to go permanent Ghostly Mode, when he will be invisible most of the time, never getting in your way again. He will not be able to snap back to normal, so take extra care around GENESES.

-

**Relations with other units:**

**-**

Your RAU LE CREUSET unit will always keep his distance, no matter how close you try to get to him. Same with other units--no matter how much interaction there is, he will not form any true relationships.

Ghostly Mode Only:

**LASER BARREL:** The REY ZA BURREL unit is created with the same circuitry as RAU LE CREUSET's unit and is considered as his (much much younger) twin brother. Should the REY ZA BURREL unit ever feel lonely or depressed, the RAU LE CREUSET unit will comfort him. This is the only time the RAU LE CREUSET will show genuine concern.

**GILBERT DURANDAL: **The RAU LE CREUSET unit is friendly with the GILBERT DURANDAL unit. Let them interact for intelligent conversation and games of chess, in which RAU LE CREUSET never loses. Don't even try to force them to be more than friends, because you'll never succeed.

-

**Other unit interactions:**

**- **

**YZAK JOULE, DEARKA ELSMAN, ATHRUN ZALA, NICOL AMALFI: **These units, when together, will automatically identify themselves as "Creuset-tai" and your RAU LE CREUSET unit as "taichou", or team leader. Send the RAU LE CREUSET unit to give them orders and they will do their best, working together (yeah, right) to (try to) accomplish any task; they won't split up as long as they are still out in space. They are always well behaved when the RAU LE CREUSET unit is around. CAUTION: Be extra watchful when you see the RAU LE CREUSET assign ATHRUN ZALA unit as "taichou".

**HOORAY ALSTAR: **The FLAY ALSTAR unit will mistake your RAU LE CREUSET unit as her father. Don't be surprised if he brings her home. He will take good care of her and she will eventually be returned safely. However, we strongly suggest keeping your RAU LE CREUSET unit away from this unit when he is in Twistedly-Exuberant Mode, as he will do irreparable damage to her.

**PATRICK ZALA: **The RAU LE CREUSET unit does not like this unit, but will always play along with him as long as it benefits both units. Interact with PATRICK ZALA to see RAU LE CREUSET voice his ideas on how to bring about big destruction.

**HAWK OF ENDYMION: **These two units' meetings will always result in fights, but don't worry. The MU LA FLAGA unit will usually come off worse. However, if you still have the warship, VESALIUS, we advise you to advise your RAU LE CREUSET not to overlook MU LA FLAGA's MOEBIUS ZERO MA. We are not responsible for repair costs if he didn't listen to your advice.

**KIRA YAMATO: **These two units meeting will cause the RAU LE CREUSET unit to engage Angry Mode and then, a gunfight, which is very, very dangerous for the KIRA YAMATO who doesn't know how to release the safety catch on his gun. This is a good chance to get rid of the KIRA YAMATO unit, but beware of MU LA FLAGA units lurking nearby. When your RAU LE CREUSET is inside a ZGMF-X13A PROVIDENCE Gundam and a ZGMF-X10A FREEDOM Gundam unit is present, they will fight a battle to the death! BE CAREFUL: Your RAU LE CREUSET will go permanently Ghostly Mode if he loses.

-

**Cleaning:**

**-**

The RAU LE CREUSET is quite capable of cleaning himself. However, if you insist on cleaning him yourself, please remember the following: do not machine-wash; towel-dry only, do not tumble dry. Unit may be dry-cleaned.

-

**Energy:**

**-**

Your RAU LE CREUSET unit needs lots of food to give him energy. Feed him thrice daily, with generous portions. He also needs one Flaga Clone Medicine Capsule™ at the end of each day.

-

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

**-**

Q: Why does my unit wear a mask all the time? Is there something wrong with his face?

A: There is nothing wrong. He simply does not like his father's face. He dislikes his father for creating him with the exact same face. Removing the unit's mask without his permission is not recommended, as it may cause him to enter Angry Mode.

Q: What's this I hear about short telomeres?

A: Because the RAU LE CREUSET unit is a clone-type, much of the basic software in his brain was copied over from his "progenitor" unit. Although he adapts very quickly, he was at a disadvantage from the start, and hence he will become obsolete earlier than is to be expected. However, he is a very intelligent unit and it is likely that he will not need the extra time to achieve his and your goals.

Q: What are the Flaga Clone Medicine Capsules™ for?

A: As far as you're concerned, they are for preventing/putting him out of his Suffering Mode. It is suggested that you do not query him about this subject. Instead, ask GILBERT DURANDAL.

-

**Troubleshooting:**

**-**

Problem: He's groaning in pain in his bedroom and the door is locked. I'm worried that he'll die.

Solution: I hope you haven't been hiding his Flaga Clone Medicine Capsules™. It's alright--he should be okay soon. You should respect his privacy, but feel free to call his mobile phone at this time.

Problem: RAU LE CREUSET unit spilled all of this month's Flaga Clone Medicine Capsules™!

Solution: This is very dangerous! Quickly contact a GILBERT DURANDAL unit for emergency supplies. Meanwhile, give him some TicTacs. It is advised that you always keep a spare packet of Flaga Clone Medicine Capsules™.

Problem: My RAU LE CREUSET unit disappears for a day once in a while, and they just happen to be on days when I temporarily lose my sunglasses.

Solution: Are your furry-collared white winter coat and grey trousers missing too? As we mentioned before, the RAU LE CREUSET unit operates on his own agenda. We suggest you visit the fruit market. Do not be alarmed if you see him with a suspicious Computer Diskette. We can assure you that it is not a virus.

Problem: RAU LE CREUSET is really angry and has no intention of calming down. He says all these weird things and it's driving me insane!

Solution: The only known way of getting out of Angry Mode is to shoot his mask off. He should stare at you angrily for a few seconds (while you get over the shock of how handsome his face actually is) and then run away and calm down. WARNING: Make sure you aim extremely carefully at the small corner of his mask before you shoot. We are not responsible for the unit's actions if you miss.

-

With proper care and maintenance, your RAU LE CREUSET unit will lead a (suitably) long and happy life. However, should you get tired of him and his secret agenda, get him to fight a KIRA YAMATO unit and lose, or near a GENESIS (but be sure you want to do this first, since the results are irreversible).

* * *

AN: 

1. I changed 'Al Da Flaga' to 'Al _La _Flaga' (as in _mumyou nanashi_'s fics) because _La Flaga_ sounded better.  
2. _Laser Barrel_ and _Hooray _were what I thought the characters' names (Reizabareru, Hurei) sounded like.

Reviews are welcome. Please check out other Units' Maintenance Manuals by _mumyou nanashi_ and _MapleRose_.


End file.
